Heaven
Heaven, also called The Attic, The Penthouse, Hereafter, The Bright World, Paradise, or even Upstairs, is an ageless, ethereal, higher, holy realm of ultimate peace and existence created by God, intended to be the home-realm for both Himself, His angels, and the souls of righteous humans to reside. It is inhabited by and serves as a dwelling place and a base of operations for all angels, and is a final resting place of worthy human souls of the deceased that is located above the mortal plane. Heaven is a beautiful realm that is supposedly populated by every soul (both human and non-human) that has successfully found peace. Early History Creation After creating Oracle, God created Heaven, for a place for Him to dwell as a realm to house Himself and His angels. Later, He created the angels, and let them abide Him, and reside in the paradise with Him. Soon after, God created a physical realm call Earth, and made beings called humans. When humans became mortal, God allowed their souls enter Heaven, depending on how they spent their lives while on Earth. This realm also served as a final resting place of souls deemed worthy. Civil Wars In its history, Heaven has had two civil wars. The first was when Lucifer became jealous and angry of the creation of mankind and, subsequently, led a rebellion against God. The second was between Oracle and Michael after the aversion of the Apocalypse. Michael had wanted to restart it by freeing Lucifer while Oracle fought to prevent it. God resided in Heaven with his angels until his departure. In God's absence, whilst his will was said Oracle was in charge, the archangel Michael led the angelic Host and directed the affairs of Heaven. Raphael was also an authority. HierarchyCategory:Dimensions Fighters The armies of Heaven are divided into several classes for different purposes. Warrior angels who served as foot soldiers were grouped in garrisons charged with specific tasks. Camael's garrison, for example, was assigned to watch and protect the Earth. Each garrison is led by a Power, which would be a Captain or Lieutenant. Garrison Leaders report to Cherubim, such as Zechariah, who in turn answer to the Archangels themselves and Oracle. In God's absence, the archangels are the highest order of authority in Heaven. Garrisons can, to some extent, be compared with military special ops units. The lowest angels on the celestial chain are equivalent to Privates and Corporals. More powerful angels have ranks comparable to Sergeant, while an angel like Muriel could be described as a Master Sergeant, aiding the lieutenants and captains. As a Power, Camael was the Captain of his Garrison. The highest ranking officer of the garrison, usually the captains, reports to their superior, higher, more powerful angelic beings known as Cherubim, who rank as Colonels. They in turn report to the Archangels; the generals, and Oracle; the Admiral. Raphael was rank as a Sergeant General, or Uriel was a Lieutenant General, while Michael, the most powerful archangel, would rank as a full, four-star General. Oracle, being the first and oldest (Seraph), would not only rank as an admiral, being the trainer of the Holy Hosts, but also God's chief of staff, making sure every other angel was doing their job. Other Jobs A secretarial division was described by Metatron, who was originally a part of the said group. Angels with higher organizational power belonged to other groups, such as the intelligence division of Sariel. Medics There is also a special class of angel called the Virtues, which, as Oracle described, function like medics, and when ever on battlefields, the tend to the wounded and heal those that can be healed. Guards There are angels, like Thaddeus, who are in charge of Heaven's dungeons, guarding angels and torturing them as a punishment for their crimes and disobedience, just like Gadreel and Abner. Special Tasks It should be noted that not all angels are warriors. Some have other tasks, such as being scribes (Metatron), gardeners (Joshua), and Trainors (Oracle). The Thrones are basically God's personal assistance's, secretaries, and body-folk. The Gate Keepers, the lowest ranking angels in Heaven, are basically the receptionists, the front desk jockies. Heaven's hierarchy is extremely strict. All the angels are expected to obey orders from their superiors and the Archangels without question. Emotions are highly discouraged amongst angels, as many of the higher ranking angels see them as doorways to doubt. Disobedience or lack of faith is punishable by demotion, banishment, torture, and even death. Category:Creations of God Category:Locations/Places